As an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, there has been known an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive member on which a toner image is formed, a transfer device that transfers the toner image on the photosensitive member to an image receiving sheet and a collection member that collects transfer remaining toner on a surface of the photosensitive member after the toner image on the photosensitive member is transferred to the image receiving sheet.
In the above-described related-art image forming apparatus, after the transfer remaining toner on the surface of the photosensitive member is collected by the collection member, the transfer remaining toner collected to the collection member is discharged to the surface of the photosensitive member at predetermined timing and the discharged transfer remaining toner is collected to a toner removing device via the transfer device.
Further, there has been also known an image forming apparatus including a photosensitive member on which a toner image is formed, a developing unit that supplies toner to the photosensitive member and a cleaning roller that clings remaining toner on a surface of photosensitive member.
In the above-described related-art image forming apparatus, after the remaining toner on the surface of the photosensitive member is once clung by the cleaning roller, the remaining toner clung to the cleaning roller is discharged to the surface of the photosensitive member at predetermined timing and the discharged remaining toner is collected to the developing unit.